The use of an unbalanced rotating weight, either restrained on a fixed axis or restrained by an axis rotating within a confining ring, is disclosed in prior Pat. No. 1,210,989 to Roth, which illustrates a sifting apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,671 to Bodine, Jr. which utilizes the off-center weight to output a cyclic vibratory motion. Other uses of an off-center weight typically involve vibrators which are commonly used for concrete consolidation or in conveyors, hoppers or screens.
In the present invention, the rotating off-center weight is mounted within a frame structure which is free to rock on an axis and reciprocate axially along the same axis. The power output may be taken from any of a variety of locations on the frame or axis. Each power take-off location yields a different motion from the others, with a wide range of motions available. Such a power take-off apparatus is a substantial improvement over and is far more versatile than the power take-off mechanisms heretofore known or used.